Boytoy
by bahh1
Summary: Yunho has a different woman's scent on him every night, but that doesn't prevent Jaejoong from releasing his necessities bound to him. BOYxBOY smuut YunJae
1. Chapter 1

Boytoy.

1.

Jaejoong didn't even know, when it had started. Or why it had started, let alone how. All he knew was that he'd been a boytoy for about 2 years for now. Sitting in front of the window in the official Dong Bang Shin Ki Japanese apartment, he watched the rain pouring outside, onto the window sill, beating it rapidly, unceasingly. And all he could think of was one person. Only one person he wanted to see in the whole world – one named Jung Yunho. Only when a new song begun to ring in his earphones, he snapped out of his thoughts and took a bite of an apple that he'd been grabbing for the last hour. The song from his Ipod was Nancy Sinatra's „Bang, Bang". He alomost felt he could relate to that old song, as he hummed the toon, taking another bite of his apple.

The door of his room clicked open and Jaejoong knew exactly who the person was. Scooping up from his sitting place, the auburn-haired man placed his half-eaten apple onto his chair and hurried to welcome the man in front of him. No 'hi-s' were shared, instead, a chaste kiss. Jaejoong's elbows supported themselves onto Yunho's shoulders, his slim fingers gripping the taller man's hair a little too desperately. Pushing the smaller one closer to his chest, Yunho caressed Jaejoong's perfect backline with the tips of his fingers. The two men ended up on Jaejoong's king-sized bed, limbs tangled around each other's bodies. One kiss after another, they rolled around on the fluffy pillows that were postured neatly on the bed just a couple of minutes ago, until the taller male took the lead and straddled Jaejoong's hips with his body weight and pulled an expensive-looking shirt off of his overheated body. Jaejoong's mind was in a haze, he couldn't push the taller one away, even if it cost him his life. He was ready to give him his body, mind and his life.

Jaejoong pushed his back off of the mattress, for the other to get rid of his cardigan that found its way onto the floor. A bit too harshly, Jaejoong pushed the taller man away from him, who fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What-?" was all he could say, before his lips were attacked by Jaejoong's luscious ones. Breaking the kiss, Jaejoong pulled his shirt off from his perfectly formed chest and placed the fabric behind Yunho's neck, pulling the man closer, for another heated kiss. Yunho's hands found their way onto Jaejoong's hips, slightly pulling on his jeans, urging the other to pick up his pace. Jaejoong complied and opened Yunho's zipper, pulling the jeans onto his knees. At the same time, Yunho kept himself busy by savouring Jaejoong's chest with that boiling hot mouth of his. A lewd moan escaped from the smaller man's lips as he pushed his chest closer to Yunho's awaiting mouth. Taking one nipple into his mouth, Yunho choke back his laughter – Jaejoong had the face of a goddess, he was sure of that. His plump lips were parted and he panted hard, audibe for Yunho's ears. In a swift movement, Jaejoong found himself on the floor, Yunho hoovering over him, completely naked. The taller one took the liberty to open his zipper, pulling the denim down from his ankles and threw it on the ground. He took Jaejoong's other nipple and bite on it hard, making the smaller male whimper in pleasure and pain. After patching up the aching pebble with his slobber, he kissed it and pushed a finger into Jaejoong's entrance without the other's consent. The smaller one cried out in pain and covered his eyes with his hands, wanting to cry. Snickering, Yunho kissed his neck, up to his jawline, ending on his lips, which Jaejoong granted the entrance for. Jaejoog's whimpers turned into pure purring and Yunho added another finger. Panting, Jaejoong reached for his member, pumping it in desperate, but quick movements. Removing his fingers, Yunho pushed the whole of his member into the smaller man's entrance, Jaejoong released a great moan in response. Moving in swift, stabbing movements, Yunho couldn't help but to stare at the man under him. His back was arched, eyes closed tightly and mouth wide open for another moan to escape from. The taller one scooped in for a kiss, but missed and ended up pecking the side of Jaejoong's mouth, which made the auburn-haired man giggle between his panting. He pulled Yunho closer to his body, hugging the whole of him to his chest as tight as he could. He smelled a new female's perfume on the man, which broke his heart once more, just as every time they were this intimate. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry, but Jaejoong couldn't help himself. His face was soon flooded with tears as he tried hard to swallow the weeping sound, pulling Yuno more towards himself. The taller one decelerated his pace a little, his movement getting more deeper, hitting Jaejoong's bundle of nerves. Jaejoong's tremouring noted him, that the smaller man was about to come, so Yunho picked up his pace once again, changing his angle for a little bit. Lastly, Yunho took Jaejoong's member and pumped it in unison with his thrusts as Jaejoong finally released his shoulders he had been gripping onto just seconds ago. Watching Jaejoong's tear-stained face, Yunho felt something crack inside him. The taller man rested his forehead on the crook in Jaejoong's neck, still moving his body and hand, until Jaejoong's entrance walls cramped together and the smaller man came onto their stomachs with a hoarse moan. Yunho felt his member being gripped and squirt inside his lover. For a second, it felt like the world stopped. There was no sound and no movement.

"Get out of me!" Jaejoong killed the silence, pushing the latter away from him. The smaller man tried to get up with his wobbling legs, but failed and was caught by two strong hands on his hips.

"Are you alright?" Yunho's body was too close for Jaejoong's liking and his face grew red in an instant.

"I'm okay," He lied. "We've got work tomorrow" Jaejoong added, when he felt a pair of lips caress his cheek. It was their usual goodbye. Yunho left and Jaejoong threw him onto his bed, when tears invaded his eyes once more. After a while, he took his overly large T-shirt, threw it onto him and took the apple, walking out of his room to prepare breakfast, like nothing had ever happened.

2.

Jaejoong just stared at the clock ticking


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Jaejoong just stared at the clock ticking. It was already five minutes past ten – Yunho was five minutes late! That could only mean one thing. A new girl. A better one.

Jaejoong swallowed back his tears, gripping onto his mattress with a spare hand, that wasn't holding a cup of cacao at the moment. He closed his eyes for a little rest before his lover would be back.

Click on the door. Footsteps coming closer. Pause. Light footsteps, now without shoes, stopping behind his door. A creaking sound of Jaejoong's door.

Yunho found his way inside Jaejoong's dark room. His smiled at the sleeping figure invading the most comfortable bed in the world – Jaejoongie's. The man grinned widely.

He tiptoed towards the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man. Reaching for Jaejoong, Yunho took the cup and placed it on the nightstand.

"Joongie. Boo.." He whispered into the smaller man's ear, blowing out a good amount of air in the process.

"Mnng, Yunho-yah.." Jaejoong almost moaned out, eyes still closed shut, moving his body.

The taller man's smile almost reached to his eyes, revealing his pearly white teeth. He pinned the smaller man with his limbs and kissed his soft hair; his forehead, removing his fangs in the process; he kissed his eyes with long, almost light brown eyelashes; his small nose, heaving a puff of air; reaching to Jaejoong's lips.

He licked the plump cacao-flavored lips with his tongue, before stealing a kiss from the smaller man. Jaejoong moaned once more and Yunho was clearly amused.

His hand roamed from Jaejoong's chest to his belly and into the lead singer's jeans, rubbing the flesh with circular movements. When the smaller man finally opened his eyes, he was greeted with a beautiful sight – Yunho in top of him, beaming. His almond-shaped eyes showed pure lust and the corners of his lips were slightly turned upwards. It was only then, when he felt the taller man's arms holding onto his wrists, not letting him move. Jaejoong scooped upwards, pecking Yunho's lips, when the taller man was still gripping his limbs in his hands. Yunho released his hands and cupped the smaller man's cheeks, kissing the daylights out of him.

"Ah," the lead singer heaved a light grunt, hauling his face off of Yunho's gorgeous facade. The slightly taller man could only smile and lick Jaejoong's neck, that was now revealed to his hungry mouth. Gripping the other male's shirt, Jaejoong shuddered at the wet contact of Yunhos skillful tongue and his cold white skin. At the same time, Yunho's hands were opening Jaejoong's shirt buttons, one by one.

"St-stop, Yunho!" Jaejoong said the most surprising words, even to himself.

Getting up from bed, the lead singer found his was in the kitchen, supporting his body weight onto the sink. He tried so hard to compose himself, clutching his half-opened shirt with his right hand, panting. He had to admit - what Yunho did turned him on, but he had promised himself that this has got to stop, right there and then. He had no idea what to do with the hard bulge in his pants and sighed.

In a blink of an eye, someone invaded his personal space again and the lead singer flipped his body around and was greeted by a naked Yunho. The most annoying part was, that he looked completely composed and happy with himself, unlike Jaejoong, who was fidgeting with his fingers, so he wouldn't have to stare at the god-bodied male in front of him.

He actually thanked God, when Yunho turned around (probably so Jaejoongie could see his beautiful butt) and walked over to the fridge,taking out a bottle of water.

The mischievous grin in his face showed, what was about to be next – the water dropping mercilessly onto Yunho's hair, streaming along his toned chest, hot ab muscles.. and ending up on the floor with the sweet sound of the liquid.

A stubborn water drop sat on the end of his nose, almost sparkling. Jaejoong walked closer, with the lightest footsteps, tiptoeing in front of Yunho. His hands found their way around the leader's neck, pulling his face closer, Jaejoong kissed the water drop away.

Their lips met with a smack. Tongues roaming around in each others' mouths. Slight pants.

Jaejoong had no idea, how they ended up kneeling on the floor, but there they were, still battling for dominance. As a dirty trick, Yunho bit Jaejoong's lower lip, making the smaller man yelp in the most comical manner and the leader kept kissing his chin, down to his neck and Adam's apple, darting out his tongue and licking the part of his skin. He found his way towards one of Jaejoong's nipples, pulling it between his teeth a little, before sucking at the nub. Moaning loud, Jaejoong pulled Yunho's head, still freezing wet, towards his body and gave out a scream, when his cold hair touched his chest. The smaller man got accustomed to the cold in a matter of seconds and Yunho lowered himself some more, opening the two lower buttons on his shirt to dispose of the fabric completely. Murmuring, the lead singer lowered his back, until he was completely laying on the ground, opening his pants himself.

"Fuck me. Hard and fast. Before the others come back." Was all Jaejoong said and in a blink of an eye, his body was turned over, he was now facing the cold marble floor.

Yunho moaned between licks: "As you wish, Boo," lowering himself to kiss the lower part of Jaejoong's back.

"AH!" A harsh moan was heard from Jaejoong. A moan mixed with hurt, lust and mixed feelings swelling up from the pit of his stomach, when Yunho licked the curve of the lead singer's back – in all likelyhood the most sensitive part of the smaller male.

At the same time, Jaejoong was curving his back like a mischievous cat, responding to Yunho's kisses.

The smaller man made himself ready for what was about to come, but it didn't. Instead of a penetration, he felt a slight stinging pain in his head – Yunho pulled him up by his hair, to kneel in front of him.

Biting on Jaejoong's neckline, Yunho marked his possession again, earning a yelp from the smaller male.

Yunho's pants pooled on the ground, still around his knees, as he took his time to insert a _yellow_ condom. Kneeling in unconsciousness, Jaejoong tried to gaze behind him, at Yunho, but failed as his hair was tied with Yunho's slender fingers.

At last, the smaller man felt a penetration of his sphincter muscles. He heaved a moan, when Yunho was fully inside him. Trying to stand still, Jaejoong supported his body weight on Yunho, the latter moving to and fro with uneven movements.

Yunho's hand travelled in front of the other male, reaching to his member and pumping him, as his pace evened. Jaejoong turned his head to kiss the other male with the lust he'd been yearning for.

Fuck, he was so close! Jaejoong released his seed on his stomach with long strings of cum, Yunho still rocking the both of them.

The door clicked.

"We're home!" came the glee-filled cheer from their 'children'. As the three set foot to their kitchen, they found

a half-naked Jajoong cleaning off a floor something that resembled yoghurt.

"Hi, guys. You're back!" the latter gave a lazy smile.

The boys said their hi's and continued their conversation in their room.

"Fucking fuck." the lead singer heaved the greatest sigh.

"That was fucking close!" Yunho laughed, retreaving from the other side of the counted, still naked and _laughing_.

"What the fuck is your probl-.." Jaejoong was cut off with a kiss.

As the two made their way towards Jaejoong's room, after Yunho had whispered "I want my release," Jaejoong couldn't help but to think that it was the most thrilling day of his life.

..

Sorry, I'm into cursing these days.

REVIEW and I'll try to update in this year. Maybe.


End file.
